Vegas
by 99fandoms
Summary: What happens when Ichigo wakes up to find himself in a strange hotel room next to a woman he doesn't recognize? And apparently she's his wife. ONE-SHOT. Rated M because of curse words and drinking


End up getting married in Vegas although we're total strangers AU

* * *

Ichigo's head pounded, this was possibly the worst hangover of his life. He finally opened his eyes to find a ginger in his bed. He suppressed the yelp that threatens to escape. _What the fuck. _He knew that Las Vegas was famous for the shenanigans that happened within the city limits, but he never thought he would sleep with a stranger. On second thought did he even sleep with her? He looked down to find himself dressed in black skinny jeans and the nice button-up shirt, he still had on his tie for crying out loud and the girl sported a nice lilac dress. Since he couldn't remember anything, he decided to wake her up and maybe she could tell him what happened last night.

He lightly nudged her shoulder, "Hey." The girl didn't move. He nudged her with a little more force this time, "Wake up."

"Go away," she lightly murmured and turned the other way.

"No," Ichigo was slightly annoyed, how was she not alarmed, "I said wake up." He took her by the should and moved her body to where she was laying on her back and not on her side.

The girl finally opened her eyes scanned the room and when they landed on Ichigo she screamed. "Yeah, same." He said.

"Who are you?" The girl instinctively reached up to cover herself with the covers.

"Ichigo and you?" She must've realized he was just as confused as she was. She slowly lowered the sheets and sat up. "Orihime." She answered.

Ichigo nodded "Ok cool, do you remember what happened last night? Also, where am I? Cause this isn't my room."

Orihime bit her bottom lip, "No, I was hoping you'd remember, and I don't know this isn't my room either."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ichigo got up and started looking for his phone. His phone had to have answers. He could see his location and hopefully get in touch with his friends and his them what the fuck happened since he nor the girl, Orihime, knew.

"So, we're at this hotel called Sahara," Ichigo informed her. By now, they were both up and she seemed to be making the bed. "I'm gonna call my friends to see if they know anything." He added.

She simply nodded took her phone and walked into the bathroom. A couple of seconds later he heard her on the phone.

Thankfully Chad answered his phone.

"Hey, Chad are you at the room?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'm on my way, I woke up and…" Ichigo's voice faded "Actually I'll tell you when I get there."

As he hung up Orihime stepped out the bathroom. "Hey, so I'm actually gonna head out."

"Oh, me too!" Ichigo quickly gathered his stuff, which wasn't much- just his wallet. "What hotel are you staying at? Maybe we can share an Uber or something?"

"I'm at Planet Hollywood."

What were the chances, they were at the same hotel? Again. "What a coincidence me too."

They silently made their way to the lobby and got into the Uber Ichigo ordered for them. The ride to the hotel was silent too. When they arrived to the hotel Ichigo was the first to get off, on the fifth floor. "I'm in room 578, in case you need anything."

Orihime smiled at him, "See ya around."

_Damn, she's pretty_ he thought to himself. He made his way to his room and let himself in. Grateful for the fact that he put the room key in his wallet. Chad and Uryuu were sprawled out in their respective beds. Ichigo wanted to wake them up and ask them what happened last night but he felt gross and decided that he needed a shower now.

The last thing he expected was frantic knocks on the door, thankfully he was already out of the shower, so it wasn't like anything was being interrupted. He swung the door open to find Orihime her face going red when she saw that he was practically naked, "Hi, Orihime."

"Um," she avoided making eye contact with him "I found this in my purse." She held up a piece of paper.

The paper had 'Marriage Certificate' written at the top in old English and decorated with the signature of Ichigo and what he assumed Orihime, Uryu apparently signed as a witness. "We're- uh- we're- um" Ichigo was struggling to say the word "oh geez, this is- uh- it says- we're…married" the last word came out as a whisper.

Orihime nodded. Ichigo took in a deep breath in and out. "You wanna come in? We can talk about it and Uryu is here so he can clear things up for us."

She looked down at his towel. Ichigo had forgotten that he wasn't dressed. "Right! I'll get dressed, just wait here. It'll be quick."

Ichigo quickly threw on jeans and a shirt. Opening the door again, "Come in."

She followed him to his bed, and she sat at the edge while he leaned against the window. "So, we're married."

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you how it happened or something, but my mind is drawing blanks. Let me wake up Uryu." Ichigo walked to Uryus he leaned down to his ear, "Wake up asshat!"

Uryuu jerked awake. "What the hell Ichigo! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, do you remember yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"Bits and pieces why?"

"I'm married."

This caused Uryuu to laugh, "Yeah ok, who would marry your dumb ass?"

"Her." Ichigo pointed at Orihime.

Uryuu turned to where he was pointing. "Oh, hey Orihime. I forgot that happened last night."

Orihime waved at him "Hey to you too. So, you do remember last night?"

Uryuu shook his head, "Like I said only bits and pieces, Chad probably remembers more than I do."

"I only remember bits and pieces too." Everyone turned to see Chad scrolling down his phone.

"You're up," Uryuu noted.

"You guys woke me up."

Orihime looked uncomfortable, "Sorry."

"It's ok, but if we wanna know what happened last night we're gonna have to put the pieces together ourselves."

Orihime shot up from the bed "What a wonderful idea! I'll go get my friends and we can meet at the café. See you guys in thirty minutes." With that, she was gone.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves meeting with Orihime and her friends. Ichigo thankfully was starting to get some memories back. He knows he met before yesterday at brunch. He couldn't remember their names. Thankfully everyone re-introduced themselves. Rukia and Tatsuki were her friends' names.

"All right," he said once they found a table that fit all six of them "let's get down to business and figure out what happened yesterday."

* * *

"Don't turn around right away, but there's another ginger here," Rukia informed Orihime.

Orihime's eyes widened, "No way," she took another sip of her mimosa before slowly scanning the room. It wasn't that hard to spot the other ginger.

"He's tall" Tatsuki commented.

Quickly forgotten by everyone except Orihime they continued with their food, drinks, and conversation. Tatsuki and Orihime were currently trying to convince Rukia to take her promotion. "I don't know guys it's such a huge commitment."

"Yes, and clearly you're the only one who's fit for the position, please take it or I'll kick your ass." Tatsuki threaten.

Rukia nearly choked on her drink from suppressing her laugh, "I told you to not make me laugh while I'm drinking!"

The conversation jumped from topic to topic. Since the girls knew each other for a long time there was a lot to talk about. Tatsuki and Orihime knew each other the longest and both met Rukia in high school. They quickly all became friends and went from a duo to a trio. However, they were no longer in high school or college. Rukia worked in a cooperation that was in downtown Tokyo. Orihime owned a bakery and wanted to have more locations. Tatsuki was a dojo assistant instructor for a company.

"Hi ladies," the waiter interrupted their conversation which currently was on their plans for the night "the fellow over there ordered a shot of whatever you guys wanted. So, what would you ladies want to order?"

The girls just stared at each other. "Who?" Rukia asked.

"The ginger."

Tatsuki made an ah noise before speaking up "Patron."

Orihime's eyes widened "Patron?"

"Don't be such a pussy you'll be fine," Tatsuki assured her.

The waiter was back with their shots. Orihime shot a smile at the other ginger in the room, he lifted up him own drink to her and she took her shot.

The that they were already tipsy of bottomless mimosas didn't help them at all. Orihime felt as if the shot pushed her overboard. Which wasn't necessarily bad. She suddenly got up and walked towards the man who bought her, and her friends shot.

"Hi, I'm Orihime." She held out her hand.

"I'm Ichigo." He took her hand and shook it.

"Would you and your friends be interested in hanging out with us?" she gestured towards Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Sure!" Ichigo answered without even consulting with his friends first.

"Cool, we'll finish eating and can head out together." She turned on her heel and quickly walked back to her table.

"What the hell Ichigo?" Uryuu asked.

"Chill, it'll be fun. Right, Chad?"

"Sure." Was all Chad said.

Orihime wore the goofiest smile as she sat down, "Guys, he's so cute."

Rukia knew that Orihime, she wouldn't come back smiling that like if nothing happened "Did you get his number?"

"No, we're hanging out with them after brunch," Orihime informed them.

Tatsuki leaned her body back and raised an eyebrow "We are?"

"Yes! C'mon, guys, it'll be so much fun! If it isn't, I'll buy you guys dinner tomorrow."

Rukia and Tatsuki both looked at each other before turning back to Orihime. "Deal," they said in unison.

The group met up at the entrance of the restaurant and found out they were both staying at the same hotel. "Let's walk back together and figure out what to do!" Suggested a very happy and drunk Orihime.

On the walk back to the hotel they agreed on going to a pool party since neither of the groups has gone. The nitty-gritty details were also discussed. Which pool party and how much are they willing to spend. Since everyone was on vacation, they decided to treat themselves. Added walking around to sight-see after the pool. They stopped by the guys' room first since it was on the fifth floor. The girls' room was on the eleventh floor. Everyone was dressed in their best swimwear and headed towards to pool party.

Ichigo fell back and reached out for Orihime, "So Orihime, what are you guys here for?"

"We always try to have a girls' vacation once a year, what about you guys?"

Ichigo noticed her big doe eyes, he felt himself get nervous, so he stuffed his hands in his back pockets "We've been trying to convince Uryuu to do this trip since he was 21 and he finally gave in."

"How old is he now?"

"27."

Orihime's jaw dropped, "No way so am I! You?"

"I'm 27." He felt so old saying that.

Orihime took his hand, "Let's catch up to the group."

Those two really thought they got away with holding hands to the pool party, but everyone noticed, they just didn't say anything.

At the pool party, they decided to get a day bed. "I bet I can out drink everyone here," Tatsuki said in a matter of fact tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Chad.

"You bet your ass it is." Tatsuki sassed back. "Everyone needs to join in!"

"We need to set rules," Rukia said as she ordered a bottle on vodka. "I say we take shots and whoever can't take anymore is the loser. After losing you can sip on water and the drinking competition goes on until the last man standing!"

Chad nodded "We should have it going all day long, instead of just now and we need to keep up with each other."

They all nodded in agreement.

The bottle came and the guys took the shot by themselves since they had to catch up to the girls.

"Ichigo," he felt Orihime take his hand, "let's dance!"

Uryruu and Chad went off into the pool. Rukia and Tatsuki took advantage of the day bed being empty to take photos and spread out.

Ichigo took this opportunity to talk to Orihime. "So, natural or from a box?" He gestured at her hair.

She gasped, "I'm insulted Ichigo," she reached out a ran her fingers through his hair, "You?"

Ichigo took her hand and held it, "Box."

Orihime laughed, "Same."

Both of them knew they were joking and that they were both natural redheads.

"Boyfriend?"

Orihime swayed from side to side, "Would I be here with you if I had one?"

"Good point. What about your friends?"

"Why, who's interested?"

Ichigo placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer, "No one I'm just making conversation."

"Rukia's married to her childhood sweetheart and Tatsuki is talking to someone, I think." She wrapped an arm around Ichigos' neck. "What about you and your friends?"

"Chad is really private so I'm not sure," he glanced at his friends to were currently in a debate over something according to Uryuus arm gestures. "As for Uryuu he has a girlfriend."

Although they were close there was still space between them and Ichigo intended to close that space. That was until Orihime heard the first note of a song.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" She took his hand (again) and ran back towards the day bed. Where Rukia and Tatsuki were already on their feet dancing. They opened up their small two-person circle and Orihime joined. All three jumping around singing along to the song. Ichigo laid down and decided to document the whole thing.

By the time the song was over Uryuu and Chad were back. "Shots!" Chad hollered.

Rukia assigned herself to the role of shot pourer and gave everyone a shot cup. "We should cheer to something." She suggested.

"To winning this drinking competition!" Tatsuki yelled out.

"To winning!" everyone responded and downed their shot.

The girls took off towards the pool, leaving the guys behind. Uryuu turned towards Ichigo "So, how's it going?"

"Well it's only been like two hours but they're here on a girls' trip she's 27 and single. Has a bubbly personality." Ichigo answered.

Meanwhile, at the pool, the girls had formed another circle. A guy came up behind Orihime and placed his hand around her shoulders, "Hey girls."

Tatsuki and Rukia glared at him. "Fuck off," was all Tatsuki said before the guy went wide-eyed and left. Orihime could've sworn she heard him whimper.

Orihime clasped Tatsuki's hands within her own, "You're so scary!"

Tatsuki smiled, "Only when I want to be."

"And that's why we love you." Rukia pulled both girls into a hug.

They later returned to ask the guys for photos and also suggested that they need to get a group photo. Sure enough, Orihime found someone to take a couple of group photos. Said photos were now on Orihime's phone.

"Shots?" Orihime asked.

"Shots." Ichigo nodded.

A round of shots was passed around.

"Another shot?" Suggested Rukia.

Everyone stood in silence looking at each other. Would anyone deny? Tatsuki broke the silence "Duh."

That's how the group ended up taking two shots back to back. Soon enough the whole group was making their way back to the pool. The pool was set up with tables, but instead of being used as tables they were currently occupied by girls dancing. Someone Orihime ended up being pushed and pulled onto them. She dragged Tatsuki and Rukia up with her. Ichigo decided that the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' applied to them the most, especially Rukia and Tatsuki, the girls looked reserved, but they were fine with dancing in a bikini in front of a ton of people.

After a couple of songs, the girls decided to come down. Tatsuki went straight towards Chad, "You're a boxer!"

Chad looked like he'd been caught off-guard and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Yeah."

"We need a photo!" Tatsuki exclaimed, "I'm a dojo instructor."

This resulted in the group leaving the pool.

"I have an idea," Uryuu stated, "We should take two shots."

Tatsuki looked back at Uryu like he was crazy, "That's a wonderful idea!"

Orihime volunteered to take the photo for Tatsuki and Chad. "Shot time," she said as she handed Tatsuki's phone back to her.

Once the shots were taken the group started to walk back to the pool. Orihime reached out for Ichigo, "We should take a cute photo." She whispered in his ear.

Ichigo nodded and pulled out his phone, "Hey Chad." Chad took a couple of photos.

Ichigo handed his phone to Orihime for her to look at them. "We look so cute!" Like a real couple, she wanted to add but decided to keep that comment to herself.

They decided to stay and talk. "So Ichigo, any siblings?"

"Two younger sisters, twins actually."

Orihime perched up "Oh twins! That's so cool."

Ichigo chuckled, "More like a handful but yeah. What about you?"

"Well I had an older brother, but he passed a long time ago."

Ichigo reached out and held her hand "I'm sorry."

Orihime gave him a smile "Thanks." She quickly changed the subject, "What do you do?"

"Completing my residency right now, I help my dad run a small family clinic."

Orihime gasped "A doctor?"

"Almost. I don't like telling people about though."

"Your secret is safe with me, doctor" She winked at him.

"What about you? How do you afford a trip like this?"

"I run a small bakery."

"You can bake? I might just make you my wife." Ichigo joked.

This earned a laugh from Orihime, "Oh lucky me! I've always wanted a husband who's a doctor."

Ichigo smirked at her, "Guess it's your lucky day then."

He noticed that Orihime was looking at him again with those beautiful eyes of hers. He sat up and leaned in. Their lips met. She tasted like vodka, but that was ok because her lips were so soft. He brought his hand up into her hair to deepen the kiss and she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Ahem!"

The two separated and found their friends staring at them. "One more shot and then we leave," Rukia stated.

Once they got into the elevator Orihime busted out the bottle they got at the pool party out of thin air. "Look what I got!"

"Holy shit you're amazing." Ichigo praised.

Orihime looked quite smug, "Thanks."

Ichigo leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

The elevator stopped on floor five. "We're in room 578. Come by when you guys are ready to leave." Uryuu informed the girls.

As soon as it was just the girls, they bombarded Orihime with questions. She blushed at the sudden attention she was receiving. "Guys relax!"

"We just want to be kept in the loop." Tatsuki grinned at her.

"Well, I mean nothing is happening."

Rukia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe some harmless flirting but that's it."

In the room, the girls changed into regular clothes since neither of them felt like wearing a bikini walk up and down the strip. Tatsuki and Rukia both wore jean shorts and tank tops while Orihime opted for a lilac dress.

"What was their room number again?" Rukia asked.

"578," Orihime answered rather quickly.

Both Rukia and Tatsuki just smiled at each other.

They got to room 578 and Orihime suggested that they should take a shot before heading out.

"We should get Starbucks; I have the bottle in my bookbag so we can spike our drinks." Tatsuki's suggestion came out more like an order than a suggestion.

Orihime rushed to Tatsuki's and swung her arm around Tatsukis' shoulders, "Tatsuki you are so smart!"

"Yeah," Added Uryuu "the drinks are sweet enough where they can be mixed with vodka. I'm surprised I've never thought of that."

"That's 'cause you're boring," Ichigo said. This earned a chuckle from Chad while Uryuu just shot daggers with his eyes at Ichigo.

"Well let's get going then." Chad made his way to the door and held it open for everyone.

Drinks were spiked and they began their sight-seeing adventure. Since the group didn't have anywhere to go, they walked around aimlessly. Stopping or going into whatever store someone wanted to check out. It was also an anonymous decision to let Ichigo and Orihime fall behind.

Ichigo reached for her hand, "I don't mean to get sappy or anything, but if you could get one wish what would you wish for?"

Orihime brought up a finger to her lips and looked deep in thought, "I would wish for five different lives."

This sparked Ichigos' interest, "Oh?"

Orihime nodded, "Yeah, then I could have been born in five different towns, and eaten five lifetime's worth of food, and had five different careers."

"That's ambitious."

"Guess I'm an ambitious person."

Ichigo came to a stop with halted Orihime to one. "Yeah, I guess you are."

He pulled her into a kiss. Orihime's eyes widened before melting into their kiss.

"Hey, love birds move your asses!" They heard Uryuu call out.

Orihime let an annoyed groan escape her lips, "We need a proper date."

"Would tomorrow work? Dinner maybe."

Orihime smiled, "Yeah, it would."

They jogged towards the group.

That's when Chad noticed that everyone's Starbucks drink was nearly finished. "We should just kill the bottle."

They all turned to look at him.

"Count me out," Uryuu said, "I've already had too much to drink I don't even know how I haven't managed to barf."

One down, five more to go.

"What did you have in mind?" Tatsuki said already pulling her bookbag to the front of her body.

"We should just take straight shots from the bottle until it's done and then go to dinner?"

"Can we go to a bar after?" Asked Orihime.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," answered Rukia.

Orihime clapped her hands, "Yay."

So, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime took shots straight from the bottle, which resulted in Ichigo and Rukia taking five shots while everyone else was on four.

"My feet hurt." Orihime quietly complained.

Ichigo got in front of her a squatted so he would be at her level, "Get on." Didn't have to ask Orihime twice, she climbed onto his back.

"Onward!" she giggled.

The group decided to go to the Cheesecake Factory since everyone was craving different dishes and the Cheesecake seemed to be the only place with a bizarre enough menu to satisfy everyone's craving.

"Did you guys know that Orihime was going to be a chef?" Rukia said as they all got their drinks.

Ichigo took a sip from his jack and coke, "Not surprised, I mean she's a baker."

Orihime flashed him a smile.

This, however, resulted in Uryuu asking about her cooking which Tatsuki then exposed her weird cooking habits. At times it was one big conversation and at other times multiple conversations happening at the same time. At some point, Uryuu and Rukia got into the strangest argument about what weapon would be a better a bow or a sword. When Ichigo was asked what he thought he voted for both.

When leaving Ichigo offered to give Orihime another piggy ride and although she didn't need it, she accepted his offer.

"Your name."

Orihime giggled, "What about it?"

"It stands for princess, right?" Ichigo guessed.

"Part of it. What about yours? Still haven't decided if it's strawberry or guardian."

Ichigo turned his head a bit to look at her, "It can be whatever you want it to be."

Orihime turned red, resembling a tomato, "I like guardian." she said in a hushed tone.

Everyone, minus Orihime, wondered how Ichigo was able to keep his balance considering the fact that he was very drunk and carrying Orihime.

They walked into a bar and one shot in, Tatsuki backed out.

"You're the one who came up with the challenge!" Rukia teased.

She nervously laughed "I kn-*hick*-ow, but it's *hick* starting to hit *hick* me."

This left only Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo. They decided to take it slow and ordered drinks instead of taking more shots.

Thankfully they were able to find a small round table, so they didn't have to sit at the bar. Orihime decided to sit on Ichigos lap since they were short one stool and didn't want anyone standing.

"You guys would make such a cute couple!" Rukia told Ichigo and Orihime.

"Yeah!" the rest of the group agreed.

"Watch we end up getting married." Orihime laughed

"Can I say something crazy; will you marry me?"

Silence fell over the group.

"Did you just quote Frozen?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes." Both Orihime and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Wait what?" Ichigo asked, not sure whether Orihime was answering Uryuu or him.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Orihime cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

* * *

"Ok so that explains the marriage, but how did we end up in a different hotel?" Ichigo asked the group.

Tatsuki shrugged, "You guys snuck off, so we didn't bother looking for you guys."

"Yeah," Uryuu chimed in, "the whole time you guys would take any excuse to touch each other so we decided to not cock block."

"I guess that's for them to figure out," Chad stood up from his seat and stretched.

Rukia nodded and followed suit, "I'm going back to the room, I still feel like shit."

The scrapping of chairs against the floor took place and they left Ichigo and Orihime alone.

* * *

"Sshhh" Orihime placed her hand over Ichigos' mouth.

"Let's just go back to the hotel! I'm sure they'll appear tomorrow." Uryuu suggested.

"Yeah, you have a point" Rukia agreed.

They heard the footsteps of their friends fade away as they left the building.

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

Orihime giggled, "We should get a room and do stuff."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Stuff?"

"Mhm," she pulled him in for a quick kiss, "Married people stuff."

"Alright ok, let's walk and see what we find."

He took Orihime's hand and lead her out of the building.

Finding the hotel was the easiest part getting to the room however was a challenge with Orihime wanting to get frisky in the hallway.

"You're. So. Cute" Orihime said between kisses.

Ichigo pulled back and took a moment to take in Orihime's beauty, "You too" he said with the dorkiest smile.

Ichigo led them to the bed and nature decided to call.

"Gimmie a second, I'll be back."

What he found when he got back was not what he expected.

It was Orihime passed out on the bed. He took off her shoes and tucked her in.

Going over to his side and it wasn't until he laid down that he noticed how tired he actually was. Instantly falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I thought this would be a fun cute lil story to write out. Never been to Vegas so I winged everything lmao. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this ^~^. Also, yes 'Love is an Open Door' is kinda a cringey song, but it came up while I was writing so I decided to reference it. Oh and shameless plug but I made a playlist for Ichigo and Orihime on Spotify: playlist/373gihBbNvpZMWQU62vvrp?si=YP7cALaySry_Psv4OiDhlA peep it. A reminder that I don't own Orihimes wish, Love is an Open Door reference or any of the Bleach characters.


End file.
